The Girl With One Eye
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Jade has been noticing how Beck looks at Cat... so she tries to get even. Jade/Beck/Cat fanfiction. Rated T for mature content in the latter chapters and minor swearing in the latter chapters as well. WARNING!: Contains femslash and anti-couple pairing. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

My motto comes from my favorite song: Keep holding on. As long as I keep holding on, I'll be able to accomplish anything. Of course, everything comes with a price, though.

You can't just crush someone's dreams or steal something from someone and not expect something to happen to you. Like, for instance, me stealing my boyfriend, Beck, from

such a sweet girl like Caterina Hannah Valentine. Valentines. Ugh. I've never liked them. They're just your feelings on a piece of paper that you buy for 99 cents at a

high-price store. Like you can't write your feelings on a piece of paper you already have and save yourself a few bucks. It's so stupid. Saint Valentine can burn in a pit

of fire for all I care. I change the song on my iPod to "Numb" by Linkin Park. This song is amazing. It describes my feelings towards everyone. They laugh at me. Call me

names like "Emo Girl" or "Scissor Girl." Some people think I've scarred Cat so emotionally that she sleeps with one eye open. I think it's just a stupid rumor. Thinking

about the "Sleeps with one eye open" rumor, I change the song again, now to "Girl With One Eye" by Florence and the Machine. I look around me. All of the scissors surround

me. No one understands my pain. I immediately run to grab a pair of scissors. I now know what to do. I'm going to live up to my reputation. I'm literally going to make Cat

the girl with one eye. Maybe I've been looking at the world through one eye. The eye I look through is black and white. The only thing I ever see in color is Beck. He's

the one thing in the world that makes me happy. But I've seen Beck looking at Cat. What would he think of me if I actually did this? I put the scissors back in their place

and run to grab my laptop. I go to and log in.

Jade West:

I'm sorry, Cat. I never should have stolen Beck from you in the 7th Grade. Please forgive me. Beck, I've seen you looking at Cat, and if you don't want to date me anymore,

I'm allowing you to break up with me and date Cat. No one else, just Cat. ESPECIALLY NOT VEGA.

Feeling: Heartbroken :(

But as soon as I type in the message, I press the delete button. I'm in LOVE with Beck. It's easier this way.

**A/N: Hello, people of the interwebs... :) I am XxUnwrittenxX, and this is a Victorious fanfiction! This is a Jade/Beck/Cat fanfiction. Trust me, it will only get better from here. There WILL be Jade & Beck moments, there WILL be Beck & Cat moments, and there WILL even be some Jade & Cat femslash moments! So enjoy! More chapters will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

"Cat?" I hear someone knocking on the door, so I open it, only to find Jade West crying there. "Hi, Jade. How's it going?" "It's going... oh, who am I kidding... It's not going so great. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." I'm shocked to hear this all from JADE WEST. All that I can manage to stutter is, "R-R-Really?" She nods. I'm worried that she's gonna do something bad to me. I notice a hand behind her back. "Jade... Why's your hand behind your back? Ooh! Do you have a present for me! Is it candy?"  
She laughs and takes her hand away from her back. "Ha ha ha... no, Cat." I look at what she's holding. The handle is black and shiny. The blade is silver. She's holding them by the blade. They're rusty and look like they haven't been used since God knows when. "W-Why do you have a pair of sc-scis-scissors in your hand?" She walks up to me. I want to run, but I'm paralyzed with fear. I don't like where this is going. I want to scream, but my brain won't allow the words to come out. "Don't worry, Cat. This won't hurt a bit." I close my eyes as the scissors twist around a lock of my velvet red hair. I imagine myself on stage, singing the song "Paradise" by Coldplay, everyone screaming my name.  
SNIP! I open my eyes, only to see a heap of my hair, lying on the floor. Then, I look into Jade's eyes. Anger, fear, and rage are all I see. That, and beautiful, chocolate colors. I want to forgive her. I really do. Then Jade puts her face closer to me and whispers, "I'll be back." I want to run. I want to scream. I... I want to be alone. She walks away and says, "Go look in the mirror." She leaves and I run. My hair is all the way up to my ears. I scream. The red doesn't look so good now. I grab some money and run to the store. I know what color I want my hair to be.

Jade West:  
Revenge is sweet. I absolutely LOVE revenge. It's almost fun watching someone so innocent fall to your evil clutches. Now, I'm not gonna name any names about who exactly I'm talking about, but... you know who. ;)  
Mood: Evil

I see her post. I want to hug her and tell her it's alright. But I'm still staring into those deep brown eyes. Now, I'll take them everywhere with me.

"CAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Beck's staring me right in the eye, seeing my hair up to my ears, in chocolate brown. "Um, I decided that I wanted to be spontaneous and change my hair up again!" I laugh like I usually do, but Beck's not laughing. He's staring at me. "I liked your old hair better, Cat." I look around me. He's leaning in close.  
Isn't Jade gonna walk up any minute now and scream at him? But Jade's nowhere in sight. I look back at Beck. His eyes are the same color as my hair and Jade's eyes. He reminds me of her. He kisses me, slow and sweet and like one of those kisses that you can only DREAM of. I want to stop. This is betrayal. He's cheating on Jade with me! I immediately shove him away from me. "W-What!" He's breathing heavily, and I want to kiss him again. "YOU'RE DATING JADE!" "Bu...but...She doesn't need to know." I'm absolutely shocked.  
"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW! YOU'RE JUST A FILTHY CHEAT AND A LIAR! I HAVE TO TELL JADE!" "Tell me... what?" Jade walks up to me at THAT exact moment. "Ohhhhh... chiz."

(Switches to Jade's POV)

"What's going on, Beck?" He keeps his mouth shut. Good thing I had a pair of scissors in my bag. I unzip the small pouch in the front and pull them out. I hold them up to Beck.  
"Tell me now." Cat blurts out suddenly, "BECK KISSED ME!" and bolts to Sikowitz's class. I move in closer, the scissors barely touching his hair. "YOU KISSED CAT?" He looks at me with that look he does whenever he knows he's in trouble. "Babe, Cat kissed ME. I didn't do anything." "Why should I believe you?" I snip off a little strand of his hair.  
"Who would YOU believe: Me, or Cat?" He DOES make a good point, but Cat dyed her hair to match MY eye color. She'd make a valuable second-in-command. We could bring chaos to the world. I snap out of my trance and snip off the rest of his black locks. "You have your answer."

Beck Oliver:  
Well, say goodbye to the hair... JADE did this to me. Jade, if you're reading this, it's over. I don't want to be with someone who trusts an airhead over her own boyfriend.  
Mood: Over it

I see his post. What's weird about it is that I don't feel as bad as I thought I would once the news hit.


End file.
